Porque eres tú
by Elyon-chan
Summary: No intentes inventarte otra excusa. No existe otra razón. Solo acéptalo y nada mas.


**Summary:** No intentes inventarte otra excusa. No existe otra razón. Solo acéptalo y nada mas.

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura y a su genial mente, la idea, intencion y demas me pertenece a mi.

* * *

Es temprano, eso lo sabes de sobra.

No hay nadie cerca, eso basta con verlo a tu alrededor.

Y él está solo en medio de este sombrío lugar. Observando a su alrededor, tan confundido y tan perdido.

_Como un niño._

Te acercas silenciosamente por detrás, tu cuerpo haciendo eco a tus deseos.

Pero él te nota, y se da vuelta rápidamente.

Te mira fijamente, como preguntándose que es lo que haces allí.

Y su confusión, se convierte en molestia.

_Y su molestia hacia ti, te molesta._

Porque no queda mucho tiempo.

Ni para el, ni para ti.

Porque los pétalos caen… porque las flores se marchitan… porque el invierno llega y se lleva los cálidos sueños.

**Porque las familias son crueles y retorcidas.**

Así que actúas impulsivo, valiéndote solo de tus egoístas razones.

Te acercas tan rápidamente, que él no tiene tiempo a retroceder.

Pones tu mano sobre su rostro, rozándolo apenas, rogándole sin palabras que no se vaya, que no te deje, pero no atreviéndote a decírselo claramente.

_Porque eres tú, y tú no dices esa clase de cosas._

Porque no es lo tuyo. Porque te quema la garganta solo pensar en esas palabras… porque es humillante.

Tan humillante amar tan profundamente a alguien, que casi deseas ponerte de rodillas para pedírselo.

Pero en lugar de eso, te conformas con un ruego silencioso, que él no alcanza a comprender.

**Porque eres tan confuso… Tan contradictorio... Tan tú**_._

Y él no te comprende. Porque todo él te interroga. Tu mano, aun sobre su rostro es desconcertante. Lo es, porque no lo golpeaste como él esperaba.

Y de nuevo, tan temperamental como eres, eso te molesta.

Tu rostro sombrío cambia a uno mas rabioso, al comprender que él no te entenderá solamente así.

Y es tan desesperante… ¡tanto que quieres golpearlo! ¡Golpearlo una vez más, tan naturalmente como siempre lo haces!

Y sus ojos tiemblan, tan expresivos como siempre. Y su cara se descompone, tan sincera como de costumbre.

_Y su aliento se corta… tan miedoso como nunca._

Rechinas los dientes, cuando ves cambiar la expresión de su rostro al darse cuenta él del tuyo.

**Lo has asustado_._**

¿Es eso posible?

¿Él?

¿Asustado de ti?

Suena irreal y estúpido. Fantasioso hasta decir no más.

Pero tienes la prueba frente a ti. Porque el retrocede, y tu mano que descansaba sobre su mejilla, queda sostenida solo por el aire.

Y la mueca en su rostro, refleja lo bestia que eres.

_Porque otra vez no has podido decírselo._

No has podido aclararle la razón detrás de todas sus peleas.

Porque tus sentimientos son tantos y están tan dentro de ese oscuro corazón, que estas empezando a ahogarte.

Pero no lo dejas salir… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué? Sigues preguntándote…

Y la respuesta esta allí… frente a ti…

Porque eres justo como él…

¡Porque eres un idiota! ¡Un estúpido que se niega a si mismo! ¡Un estúpido que niega la realidad a su alrededor!

**…**

_Un estúpido que niega a la persona que ama… Aunque vaya a perderlo para siempre…_

Y él sigue retrocediendo… alejándose cada vez mas… y no haces nada por retenerlo…

Bajas tu mano lentamente, y tratas de componer tu rostro aunque sea un poco.

Y oyes su voz surcar el aire suavemente. Esa dulce y tierna voz, que te empalaga hasta querer vomitar.

Pero que te gustaría escuchar por el resto de tu vida, llamándote solo a ti.

**_"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"_**

Solo es una pregunta… Es lo único que tienes que responder… Pero sabes que no lo harás.

Ya sea por orgullo, estupidez, confusión… como sea que quieras llamarlo.

_No vas a decirle nada._

**_"Idiota"_**

Murmuras solo eso por lo bajo, casi solamente para ti.

Y no sabes si lo llamas idiota a él por no entenderlo… o te llamas idiota a ti por no decírselo.

Pero lo hiciste y él alcanza a escucharte. Y como siempre que están cerca por mas de cinco minutos, su sonrisa eterna desaparece y su ceño se frunce en una mueca que no le va para nada… aunque no tanto como esa falsa sonrisa que has aprendido a reconocer.

**_"Tú eres el idiota"_**

Eso te lo dice ya enfadado ¿Y porque no habría de estarlo?

Llegas de repente… te acercas a él, silencioso, tranquilo, casi como una sombra… lo tocas tan dulce y tiernamente… lo confundes a tal grado que lo dejas mudo de asombro… lo asustas… y al final lo insultas.

_Solo falta el golpe_, te dices a ti mismo.

Y estas tentado a hacerlo. Porque el otro sigue viéndote con esa rabia en sus ojos que tanto odias, pero que al mismo tiempo te encanta. Porque se muestra a si mismo como es realmente.

Y porque eso solamente puedes lograrlo tú.

_Y te encanta que te odie. _

Eres tan masoquista, tan enfermo, tan vulgar, tan repugnante…

**Tan maldito.**

Tu, que lo despreciaste por eso, eres igual que él.

No, no eres igual… _eres peor._

Y él sigue de pie allí, frente a ti, esperando tu reacción a su insulto.

Es tan infantil.

_Es un niño._

Un niño al que te encantaría matar por convertirte en este pedazo de basura inservible.

Tan cobarde. Tan enfermo. Tan idiota.

Este nuevo ser que eres ahora, que te asquea de la manera mas increíble.

Te acercas de nuevo a él, con ese rostro que parece el de un infame asesino. Porque eso eres también.

_Un asesino._

Y él retrocede nuevamente. Tratando de huir de ti. De irse.

Como si fueras a permitirle hacer eso.

Aunque sea un traidor, aunque sea un niño, aunque sea un mártir idiota…

_Él sigue siendo tuyo…_

**Pero eso él no lo sabe**.

_Y no debe saberlo_, te dices a ti mismo.

Pero, contradictorio como siempre, sigues acercándote hasta que lo tienes acorralada contra la pared, sin un lugar a donde correr.

Y de nuevo te ve, con esa confusión naciente en su rostro.

Fija y largamente, sus miradas se encuentran.

Fosos negros y vacios. Reflejantes espejos plateados.

Tan contrario de nuevo.

Sonríes torcidamente al pensar en eso, y lo ves estremecerse tan cerca de ti, provocándote para hacer algo que no debes.

_Pero es que el solo pensamiento es tan atractivo._

Te acercas lentamente y pones ambas manos contra la pared, justo a ambos lados de su cabeza, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de tu propia mente. Escuchas su corazón latir desesperado contra tu pecho, ignorante de lo que harás.

Ves sus ojos abrirse aun mas, viéndote tan cerca.

Sientes sus manos contra tu pecho, tratando inútilmente de mantener las distancias.

Seguro que se sorprenderá.

Pero estas olvidando una cosa…

**Eres tú.**

Tú _no_ haces estas cosas. Tú _no_ declaras tus sentimientos abiertamente. Tú _no _amas a este idiota.

Así que te arrepientes, y te diriges a su oído, en vez de a sus labios como habías planeado en un principio.

Y vuelves a sentirlo estremecerse entre tus brazos. Por la cercanía. Por tu aliento contra su suave piel.

_Por que eres tú._

Y susurras tan bajo, tan amenazador y despiadado contra su oído, las mismas palabras de siempre.

**_"No te atrevas a insultarme, estúpido."_**

Y así como te acercaste, como un depredador a su presa, así mismo te alejas, silencioso e impredecible.

Lo ves mirarte con asombro, con esos grandes ojos que tiene.

Y esta sonrojado.

Vaya, lo has hecho. Has vuelto a dejarlo intrigado.

Te sonríes una vez mas a ti mismo, con esa mueca tan retorcida que tienes.

_¿Y él?_

Él se sostiene el pecho, como tratando de parar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Y te das cuenta de que también quieres parar los tuyos

Ese corazón que tiene los latidos contados… ¡los gasta en este idiota!

Pero no mostraras debilidad, no, no lo harás.

Eso jamás.

_Porque antes que otra cosa, él es tu enemigo._

**Tú eres quien lo matara cuando llegue la hora de su traición…**

Quien atravesara ese pequeño corazón en su pecho…

Quien se robara el último aliento de vida de esa boca…

Quien le dedicara la ultima mirada a ese despiadado rostro de ángel.

Sin decir una palabra mas, te das la vuelta y te alejas, aun con esa barata imitación de sonrisa en tu cara. Pero que de cierto modo, te parece aun más real que la de el.

Alcanzas a escuchar el murmullo de la tela rozando contra la roca. Y cuando giras en el siguiente pasillo, lo ves.

Sentado. Recostado contra la pared. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Y su mano aun en su pecho.

_¡Sonríe con satisfacción!_

_¡Regodéate en ti mismo!_

_¡Deléitate con tu triunfo!_

…Porque lo has dejado tan confundido, tan asustado y tan desconcertado, que no puede reaccionar.

**Y te sientes inmensamente feliz por eso.**

Porque has quebrantado su seguridad y has borrado la falsedad en el.

_Pero tú mismo eres tan falso._

**...**

Es lo mismo de siempre.

_Y todo es por eso…_

No intentes inventarte otra excusa.

No existe otra razón.

Solo acéptalo y nada mas.

Es porque eres tan confuso...

Tan contradictorio...

**Porque sencillamente, eres tú_._**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este intento medio random de Yullen que no llega ni a shonen-ai 9.9

Muchas gracias a Danyeda Goofy Panterita por ser mi beta para este one-chot (si, escribi one-chot, aunque se que esta mal, no me interesa -w-)

Ojala les haya parecido lo suficientemente bueno esto como para que dejar algunos reviews gente, en serio que son inspiradores.

Saludos y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
